


It's Not A Game Anymore

by inevitablevolution



Series: Hollstein Hunger Games [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablevolution/pseuds/inevitablevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi!!! I wrote the first part of this a while ago, and recently started writing the second bit. Woot let's do this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Game Anymore

_As Carmilla held Laura’s hand tight, she once again left her district. The first time she did so, she thought she would come back in a bag or in pieces. Now, she was certain that she would never return. And with Laura by her side, she felt completely content with her decision._

 

_Laura smiled as she saw Carmilla out of the corner of her eye, deep in thought. Carmilla was absentmindedly playing with Laura’s fingers, and she didn’t mind a bit. She turned her head sometimes slightly behind her to see LaFontaine and Perry giving each other shy smiles and occasionally bumping into each other._

 

_The quartet met the border of the District, and found the chink in the fence where they could safely leave the District. Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand for just a moment to lift up the fence, but for Laura, that was a moment too long without Carmilla. Carmilla grabbed onto the fence and pulled on it, and successfully lifted it off the ground. Laura, LaFontaine, and Perry and scuttled underneath it, and then Carmilla followed after. She let go of the fence with a loud twang!_

 

_Carmilla took Laura by the hand again and all was well._

 

_They listened to the leaves and twigs crunch underneath their feet for a while, and then Laura spoke up._

 

_“Carm? Where are we headed?”_

 

_“Somewhere safe. Trust me.”_

 

_“Well, duh.” LaFontaine broke in. “Of course it’s going to be safe. Right?”_

 

_“If wherever we are going isn’t safe, Carmilla…” Perry stated with a warning tone._

 

_“Of course it’ll be safe.” Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes slightly._

 

_“Can you at least tell us where we are going?” Laura asked as raised her free hand to touch Carmilla’s cheek affectionately. Carmilla blushed slightly at the contact, and smiled at Laura._

 

_“Well, if you must know, we are going back to Calonia.”_

 

_“Calonia?? Are you kidding? That place is at the bottom of my safe place list.” Laura grumbled. Carmilla let out a small laugh._

 

_“And what is on the top of that list, cutie?”_

 

_“I’d say…” Laura leaned in to whisper in Carmilla’s ear, “right in your arms.”_

 

_Carmilla felt Laura’s warm breath on her neck and shuddered slightly._

 

_“O-ok well um th-that’s great let’s.. uh.. let’s… dammit.” Carmilla stuttered out._

 

_Laura grinned widely at the fact that she had gotten Carmilla flustered. She was never going to live that down._

 

_“Hey guys? A little less flirting, a little more figuring where we’re going, huh?” LaFontaine called from behind them, breaking both girls out of their little world._

 

_“You’re one to talk, LaF.” Laura said with a laugh. LaFontaine blushed heavily, and then said, “I guess you’re right then.” Perry smiled at LaFontaine._

 

_Carmilla chuckled. “Look at those two. They make me sick.”_

 

_“I bet we do the same to them, Carm.”_

 

_“I wouldn’t deny it.” Carmilla smirked back at Laura._

 

_Not everything was perfect yet. They still had to work out a lot of what they were to each other, but it was certain that both girls wanted the same thing. There was also the matter of their safety and making sure that no one else was trying to kill them._

 

_That was definitely important._

 

_But for now, both girls were very happy. No one was trying to kill them (that they knew of), they were with their friends, and they had each other._

 

_They always had each other. They knew that._

 

_The two girls held onto each other as tight as they could, and walked in the direction of safety._

 

~

The four continued to travel along the barren roads. Dust flew around in the wind and caught in their lungs, earning a cough from the group every so often. The wreckage of older buildings towered over them, creaking and groaning, threatening to tumble down. The pinkish hue of the sunset was beginning to fade, as night was settling in.

 

Laura held onto Carmilla's hand like it was a life line. It wasn't to say that she was scared, because she wasn't. At least, not for herself. She was mostly worried about how Carmilla was doing, returning to her old home.

 

She knew that Carm had barely any recollection of Calonia, and the memories that she did hold were not good ones. Being taken away from her family was the one that she was sure haunted the girl the most.

 

She squeezed Carmilla's hand tighter for reassurance, and Carm looked back at her with dark eyes, and smiled softly. Laura's heart began to pound faster.

 

Laura was reminded every time she saw Carmilla's soft smile that there was a reason she was doing this. She would do anything for Carmilla, that much was certain. She knew Carmilla would do the same. That was why she had left her home behind.

 

So that Carmilla could find hers.

 

"Look." LaFontaine said, pulling Laura out of her thoughts. LaF was pointing at something in the distance.

 

"It's the sea..." Carmilla breathed out. "We're getting closer." Carmilla sighed, and then sat down on the ground beneath them.

 

"Carm?" Laura questioned. "What are you doing?"

 

"Resting, cupcake. We've been walking for ages, and now that it's dark out, getting lost will be a lot easier." Carmilla placed her backpack behind her head, and layed down. She sighed again, but this time with content.

 

"That's...actually a really good idea." Perry commented and did the same as Carmilla, albeit quite a bit away from the darker haired girl.

 

"Well, if we must." Laura settled down next to Carmilla, and snuggled into her side. Carmilla draped an arm over Laura, and began to work her fingers through her hair.

 

Laura hummed happily. She loved being close to Carmilla, breathing in her warm scent, and having Carmilla hold her back.

 

And also Carmilla was really cuddly.

 

"I'm glad you think so, cutie." Carmilla said, pressing a kiss to Laura's temple.

 

"Did I say that out loud?" Laura asked, puzzled.

 

 

Carmilla chuckled. "You sure did."

 

 

Laura blushed. "Well you are! What can I say?"

 

Carmilla smiled into Laura's honey brown hair. "I love you cupcake, but you need your rest as much as I need mine."

 

Laura's heart swelled. "I love you too, Carm."

 

"I'd hope so, otherwise what about to ask you will be really awkward."

 

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"Laura Hollis, will you be my girlfriend?"

 

Laura sat up suddenly and looked Carmilla dead in the eye. "Really?"

 

"Don't make me ask again Laur..."

 

"You're not pulling my leg?"

 

Carmilla's gaze turned serious. "Why would I ever do that? Laura, you're my only."

 

When Laura giggled, Carmilla's eyes softened. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, you dork."

Carmilla sighed in relief.

 

"What, did you think I'd say no? I'd be an idiot not to." Laura paused, and then quickly kissed Carmilla's soft lips. "Now, as your girlfriend, I will sleep on you. Goodnight!"

 

Laura cuddled into Carmilla again. Carmilla laughed, and felt Laura's breath even out. It wasn't long before Carmilla joined her girlfriend into a peaceful slumber.

 

~

 

Laura woke up to the sound of something rummaging through her things.

 

"Carm... It's literally 6 in the morning can we not right now."

 

Someone shifted beneath her and mumbled something incoherent.

 

The rummaging continued.

 

Laura glanced around through sleepy eyes to see a small figure poking their nose into their supplies.

 

"HEY?!" Laura shouted.

 

The figure snapped up to stare in the direction of the voice, grabbed something from the pack, and ran off toward the sea.

 

Okay, Laura thought. Not my best plan.

 

"Shit." She muttered, and Carmilla finally woke up.

 

"What's happening?" Carmilla asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

 

"Someone's at camp. Or, was."

 

"Runner?" Carmilla stood up, and gathered her things. "We're following them, right?"

 

Laura nodded. "We should go like right now."

 

"Laura!?!?" LaFontaine's voice shattered the cool air. They jogged to the pair, gear in hand.

 

"LaF?"

 

"L-Laura I woke up because I heard noises and then I rolled over to face Perr and s-she wasn't..."

 

"Wasn't what?" Carmilla questioned softly.

 

"Wasn't t-there. She's missing."

 

~

 

"Missing??" Laura asked. "What do you mean missing?!"

 

"I mean she's gone. No trace of her. And it seems like the person who was just here had something to do with it." LaFontaine started pacing.

 

"How don't we know she's still at camp?" Laura broke in. LaFontaine's face lit up.

 

"Of course!!" They turned around, their back facing the ocean. "PERRY!?"

 

Carmilla grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her aside. "Cupcake, I don't think Perry's here any more. Our best bet is to follow the stranger. Who, by now, is probably long gone."

 

Laura nodded. "Okay, but how do we get LaF to agree? They're not just going to give up."

 

"We're not giving up." Carmilla reasoned. "We're going to find Perry another way." She looked away from Laura. "One that doesn't require endless screaming, too."

 

"PERRY!?"

 

~

 

After attempting to calm down a frantic LaFontaine, they explained in about 5 seconds that they had to leave and follow the mysterious figure as it was their best chance to find Perry. They packed up camp in lighting speed, and ran off in the direction that the figure had gone.

 

Carmilla tracked the figure easily. Whoever this person was, they really were not aware of their surroundings, breaking twigs left and right, destroying bushes, and even leaving scraps of paper behind.

 

After a little while longer, something dawned on Carmilla.

 

"They're baiting us." Carmilla whispered.

 

"What? That'd be insane." Laura responded. "Right?"

 

"Not entirely. They did take Perry, and also half our stuff. Maybe they knew we were going to Calonia?" LaFontaine started running their fingers through their red hair.

 

"Okay. So we're being baited. Regardless, they still have our friend." Laura pressed.

 

"I don't want to leave Perr alone with them." LaFontaine stated.

 

Carmilla nodded. "So, new plan. Follow creepy person to save Perry, then we go to Calonia."

 

LaFontaine brightened. "Good plan. I'll lead. Is that alright?"

 

Carmilla featured in front of them. "By all means. Your girlfriend."

 

Carmilla's inevitable smirk fell off her face when Laura hit her arm. "Fine, sorry. Go find your friend, Ginger 1."

 

LaFontaine shook their head. "Where she gets these nicknames..." They muttered under their breath.They walked deeper into the the wreckage of buildings.

 

Laura and Carmilla waited back a little, and once they were far enough away that they could still see LaF but not bother them, the two began to stroll behind.

 

"Mornin'" Laura said, tangling her fingers with Carmilla's.

 

"Morning?" Carmilla laughed. "What made you say that now?"

 

"Well, I didn't have a chance to say it this morning. So, I'm saying it now." Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek. "Better late then never, eh?"

 

Carmilla blushed. "Something like that..."

 

She rubbed her thumb over Laura's.

 

"What are we gonna do about Perry?" Laura asked, changing the demeanor of the conversation.

 

Carmilla visibly darkened. "I dunno. Can we talk about something else?"

 

Laura pouted slightly. "But how are we gonna find Perry if we don't strategize?"

 

Carmilla shook her head slightly. "I dunno, creampuff. I just... I want to be able to-"

 

"PERRY!??" LaFontaine's voice cut out Carmilla's. Laura's eyes grew the size of saucers. "Hold that thought, Carm?"

 

Before she waited for an answer, Laura dashed off in the direction of LaFontaine. Carmilla let out a soft sigh, and half jogged, half ran, after Laura.

 

She ran faster when she heard Laura gasp.

 

She arrived to the other two, and despite being a little out of breath, she gasped.

 

Perry's body lay on the dirt. Her curly red hair covered her face, but her shirt was covered in blood. Her hands were tied together, but there were deep cuts in her wrist, most likely from trying to escape.

 

"Perry?"


End file.
